This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The development of curriculum that would address four basic areas of Biology and labs associated with each for 4th [unreadable]8th grade teachers. In each lab we would stress the scientific method and inquiry based learning. The goal is to lay down a foundation in science and get the students (and teachers) excited and curious about Biology.